


Behind the Door

by Aquatic_Fox64



Category: Bone (Comic), Coraline (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatic_Fox64/pseuds/Aquatic_Fox64
Summary: Fone bone has moved to a new area with his cousins for better lives on the country side. He discovers a door and a world that resemble everything only better. But it seems this world has plans for him.This is just an idea I got from watching the movie Coraline and I thought what would happen if the bone cousins were in this scenarioSucky summary but please enjoy this au I've made
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Creation

A gust of wind gently blew the window open, curtains fluttering as if they were wings. Carried by the wind was a small doll resembling a red head child with a laced pink dress with two black button for eyes. It hovered in the air before two long clawed hands grabbed the doll under it's arms and carried it across the room onto a crafting desk with equipment used for workmanship. The being hummed softly to a lullaby of unknown origin as it began to take a pair of scissors and cut the dress from the hem. Putting the scissors down, it pulled the cloth off to set it aside, it's hand returning to pull the hair out thread by thread until there was nothing left on the naked doll.

Ripping the eyes were the next part before the creature used a seam ripper to open the mouth, revealing cotton wool in it's mouth. Picking the doll up and rotating it for the head to be facing the floor, it gripped the cotton and pulled it slowly to ensure all of the fluff would come out, watching as the last few pieces fell to the floor. Dropping the cotton, it plunged it's hand in the body of the doll two of the clawed fingers each pinching a leg, turned the doll inside out to reveal a white shade of the doll. Turing to the table, it grabbed a can of sand before slowly pouring it in the mouth, the body filling as it gradually increase in expansion. Setting the doll down to pick up a needle in one hand and a thread in another, poking the thread through the hole of the needle. It started to sew the mouth closed, pulling to ensure the sand wouldn't fall from its new home. Snapping the thread off the end once the mouth has been sew, the creature opened a drawer revealing many different types of buttons known in crafting, one hand hovered over them pondering which would be used before settling on two small black buttons.

Holding one button, the creature started sewing it into the doll slowly and very delicately pull it through the fabric. Once both eyes were on, it left the doll on the table going to the chest full of fabrics of many different colors before taking yellow fabric back to the table. It sketched out a small outfit with a hood before taking the scissors and cutting the pieces out one by one. Putting the costume together with pins, it went to the sewing machine and turned the web covered wheel to power the machine while holding the costume steady to the thread. Once all the pieces were sew together, it took the doll to slip the yellow raincoat on the doll completed with rainboots. Taking the doll to the open window, the wind caught the doll and started to pull it out of it's creator's hands, taking it back where it came from. As the doll grew smaller in site, the window slowly closed with the room growing dark.

Now all that was left for the creature to do was to wait.


	2. Exploration

Outside the murky green of the mansion, an old yet fit man was chopping firewood with little to no difficulty. A beeping of a pickup truck directed his attention to see a gray Volkswagen driving with a delivery truck backing up just before stopping in the driveway. Grunting, the old man picked his axe up before ascending up the stairs leading to his apartment and entering before slamming the door. The delivery guys open the back of the truck revealing all types of furniture before grabbing the ramp and pulling it to the ground. A hairy cubby man ascended from the basement apartment to see what the commotion was about, seeing the delivery guys carrying furniture into the house, one of them nearly dropping boxes from his grip. 

After nearly an hour, one of the new residents signed the clipboard given from the moving guys before handing it back. Checking over the paperwork, the delivery guy edged his foot into the closing door before holding his hand out, twitching for a tip. The resident hesitated before plopping a money bill in his hand then the guy moved his foot allowing to close the door. One glance at the dollar bill earned a groan from him. Once packing everything into the truck, they finally left leaving nothing but silence in the air. 

A red dragon with goofy ears and a goatee peered from the tree line, wondering about about the occasion before a door squeaked open causing him to glance at the patio, a small white creature with a unusually large nose, couldn’t possibly be older than 20 or younger, wearing a yellow raincoat with rain boots to match plus grey jeans.

Fone Bone, the young bone creature glanced at his surroundings before walking towards the unkept garden gates, stopping at a bush to pull a branch out and ripping the leaves off. Holding it out in front of him, Fone Bone closed his eyes then simply started to walk in the entrance of the garden, acting as his body was compiled to follow the stick, unknowingly the dragon following him far behind. Once he finished walking on the garden walls, Fone Bone jumped down to a path leading away from the apartments before a few small rocks came tumbling down to his feet. Glancing at the rocks above him, he saw nothing yet he felt something was there.

“Hello? Whose there?” Calling out, he was greeted with nothing but silence. Huffing, he blended down to collect one the rocks before throwing it back at the pile, not expecting the angry growl it produced. 

Frightened, Fone Bone started to sprint down the path leading further into the orchard of dead trees, not seeing the dragon rising from the rocks. 

Fone Bone didn’t falter until he came across a clearing with a stump next to a ring of mushrooms, taking deep breaths after another. Rustling was heard near the tall blades of grass, prompting him to turn in panic finding nothing but wilderness. Before he could think, a gruff voice was heard from behind.

“Boo.”

“AHHHHHHH!” Fone Bone waved his arms in panic twisting his body to look at the unexpected visitor. The dragon simply stared with a deadpan expression as he rested on the stump with his crossed arms. Feeling a flush across his cheeks, Fone jab his branch in the direction of the dragon before ranting. “You scared me to death you mangy thing!” He nudged his foot in the mud before crossing his arms, “I’m just looking for a well. Know it?” 

.....

“Not talking huh?” Fone could only give a unsatisfied look before turning to close his eyes, lifting his branch into the air. 

“Magic dowser, Magic dowser show me... the well!” 

*HONKKKKKK*


End file.
